


What Comfort Blooms

by PosaideZeus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosaideZeus/pseuds/PosaideZeus
Summary: "The moon goddess wouldn't dare to speak out now, in fear of revealing just how delirious the son of Poseidon was having her feel." "As the endless stream of memories were returned to him, he found himself reminiscing the comfort of certain silver-eyed female"





	1. The Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic does diverge from canon timeline, and hence I will mention the change where necessary. 
> 
> So this jumble of words had been gathering dust in my Notes. So, I finally finished it and hoped you guys enjoy it.

The demigod possessed an innate aura of leadership and his current stance complimented it perfectly. His face was the same since Zoe's passing- cool, calm and stoic- and so were his eyes. But the untrained eye couldn't recognise the cleverly crafted facade. Artemis was sure that even her sister, Athena, would have difficulty in noticing the Son of Poseidon's mask and that it was only her skilled eyes and her experience from millennia of interactions with the Hunt that she could see the illusion. 

Moreover, she also had a suspicion that the cracks in the half-blood's disguise was because of the weight of her lieutenant's death. Even in her very final moments, Artemis had gleaned the colossal cavern of care and concern that she held for the Sea Spawn. The goddess supposed that if her best friend for more than two millennia we're willing to befriend a man, then the least she could do was to respect him. 

Reluctantly, she removed her eyesight from her saviour and finally, realised the importance of the night: The Winter Solstice. She quickly left, not wanting to spend anymore time in the enchanting green orbs of a certain male. She again left hastily after the meeting in the Throne Room, preferring the isolation of her chariot to vent her guilt through tears. As she continued her daily ride, she found herself spotting the demigod sitting in her garden in Olympus. 

She flashed to him, instinctively ageing to an age similar to his. He dissipated his tears, using his demigod powers, upon catching sight of the silver huntress. Their eyes met yet again and, for the first time, she saw past the deception. The gnawing guilt, the genuine grief and inexpressible regret were enough to soften her own mask. By the widening of the male's green orbs, she was convinced that he had seen the same in hers too. 

The huntress could no longer hold her gaze with the male, in fear of busting into tears because of her own guilt over their mutual friend. Hearing the scuffle of footsteps, she looked up to meet the captivating sea-green of her cousin. There were a mere feet away from each other and whether it was out of impulsiveness or not, they both rushed toward each other. They both had wrapped themselves around each other, enveloped in a cocoon of warm limbs. Realisation crashed upon Artemis but before she could untangle herself, she heard Percy's soothing voice,

"It's not weak to cry"

And the dam broke. Heaving sobs of guilt and loss were muffled by the fabric of his shirt. In the emotional turmoil of tears and wailing, she had lost all track of where she was. She remembered distinctly, however, of being carried and being laid on a bed. She refused when the warmth, that had embraced her throughout her state of discomposure, tried to leave. Her constant weeping was occasionally interrupted by Percy's voice, which dulled the pain, only for it to comeback full force when she remembered her huntress. Finally, Artemis succumbed to the lull of sleep and allowed the darkness to overtake her, still tangled in limbs. 

She didn't see him again till the events of the so-called Battle of the Labyrinth. The morning after, she had awoken to an empty bed and as her godly mind replayed the events of the previous night, she was grateful that he had left. It would have been incredibly damaging to her reputation to be found in bed with a male. She had blushed furiously when she recalled that it had been her that had been adamant that he lay with her. And was again thankful that he left and avoided a conversation that would have been awkward for the both of them. 

The Hunt was at camp to aid in the forthcoming battle. Her girls were at Camp, she assured herself, for the sake of protection and definitely not because of a certain boy. She had planned to visit her hunters for an update and arrived an hour after dinner. From the bonds between herself and her hunters, she knew that none of them had died but she was unsure of the extent of their injuries, if any. Upon entering her cabin, she was immediately reported on hastily by her lieutenant and sister, Thalia Grace. She was made cognisant of only minor injuries with the single exception of a concussion, though she learnt that the Infirmary had promised that she would survive. 

Her legs led her to the shore, the very shore where she had quite frequently seen the half blood occupy as she rode her chalice across the world. The demigod, like always, was brooding as he gazed out at the sea but this time fresh tear marks were evident. He looked up at her, recognition flitting through his eyes. She almost gasped when she realised the familiarity of their situation. The Hunt was her responsibility and a death would weigh on her eternally and the same was for him. He was the unofficial leader of the Camp and the many deaths earlier in the day were weighing on him. 

This time, she again willingly wrapped her arms around, letting him expunge the feelings of pain and misery. This time, it wasn't him holding her, no she was one the rubbing the comforting circles in his back and whispering soothing voices into his ear. This time, they didn't lay together in her palace, instead they spent the night in the Poseidon cabin, encased in a solacing envelope. This time, similarly, the other had woken to an empty bed and they were both grateful for that. 

They hadn't seen each other again until after the events of the Titans' defeat. Artemis had already instructed Thalia to help in the efforts to protect Olympus alongside her cousin. Her lieutenant had been more than willing to fulfil those commands. Upon being paired together during the reconstruction of the Throne Room, both the fierce huntress and the Saviour of Olympus had stammered through a conversation, noticing that both had seen the other at their lowest and yet never had a conversation. For Artemis, not even her dear mother or brother had ever seen her cry. While for Percy, it was the cognisance that he had comforted the man-hating female and vice versa. 

His refusal of godhood hurt her- very painfully, in fact- but for the life of her, she couldn't understand why. When she heard of Perseus' relationship with the daughter of Athena, she couldn't grasp the reason why bile crawled up her throat and why she felt a nasty feeling clawing at her chest. Thankfully, her self-control was under optimum condition or else she would have already skewered the brain child. To fight that horrible feeling that she felt seeing the couple, she avoided the Camp at all cost, preferring the woods near Olympus.

She felt distraught and helpless when she heard that Perseus was missing, especially as she was imprisoned on Olympus by her father's commands. Still, she secretly, directed her Hunt to find the demigod and assist anyone doing so. It was during this period of boycott and constant worrying that she stumbled over to the Throne Room and was beckoned over by the lone figure at the Hearth. She sat beside the fire goddess, resting her head on her shoulder- in hopes of attaining the calming effect her presence held. What she hadn't considered was that the lady beside her would be able to discern the unease and tension gnawing in her. 

Since Artemis' appointment as an Olympian, she perceived Hestia as her second mom, considering her birth mother's absence and her father's negligence. Hence, she knew it wouldn’t be long before Hestia questioned her and so she did, enquiring about her troubles. The huntress knew there was no way out from this interrogation she had trapped herself in. Reluctantly, she spoke about the discomfort of seclusion and her inability to spend time with her Hunt. She continued ranting on by speaking of Zeus' foolish and arrogant behaviour, trusting that her "mother" would fail to recognise her words as half-truths. 

As she stopped to take a breath, the peaceful goddess chuckled and continued her questioning with,  
"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

Artemis gazed directly into her Aunt's first orbs and saw a knowing hint and before she could think to express any arguments, while simultaneously maintaining her composure strayed to a certain someone- Hestia continued,   
"Am I to believe this doesn't concern a certain black-haired green-eyed nephew of mine?"

The silver goddess immediately found the spot the floor on her left amazingly fascinating, considering how intently she seemed to be gazing at it. The moon goddess wouldn't dare to speak out now, in fear of revealing just how delirious the son of Poseidon was having her feel. When Artemis offered no response, Hestia took the light pink on her cheeks as an acceptable answer. 

Hestia broke the silence that had settled between them,   
"Artemis, child, do you like him?"   
Careful not to use the word, love, as it would be utterly inconceivable for silver-eyed immortal to recite and accept the worded feelings without even informing the other of those feelings. 

Still, Artemis didn't reply but had by then was at least facing forward to stare into distance in front of her. She pondered over her relationship with the demigod. They had first met in Maine and she had surprised herself by not punishing the boy for his angry outburst and by speaking amiably with him. They met again at Mount Othrys but had spoken little as either of the two was either battling Atlas or were holding the sky and then they had both had to brave through Zoe's death. It was the later encounters that were more interesting. 

For the first time in her immortal life, Artemis had dropped all her walls and let her emotions consume and she did so in Percy's arms. Then, she had done the same that he had did for her, wrapping her arms around him and letting him pour out his emotions. They had an incomprehensible relationship, providing the comfort the other needed it and damning everything else in the process, to the point were, Artemis noted, she had slept in the same bed with a male- willingly. 

When she had seen him in the Throne Room, standing safe with Luke's body limp in the middle of a scorched circle, she would be lying if she didn't feel her heart beat erratically. She would be surely lying if she said that the thought of talking with him for the little while that they had, didn't make cheeks rosy red. She would definitely be lying if she didn't admit to feeling an electric and fire-churning tingle when their arms brushed each other. She would especially be lying if she said that her thoughts didn't stray when he had kissed the back of her hand at the end of their conversation. She was positive her thoughts hadn't strayed to wonder how if his lips would feel just as soft on her lips or wondered if his hair was just as soft as it seemed or wondered if his chest would make for a comfortable pillow. 

Decidedly, Artemis mumbled,   
"Yes",  
in a voice so soft that if it wasn't for the close proximity between the two and for the enhanced auditory senses of the goddess, Hestia wouldn’t have heard it. 

Hestia smiled in a way that said that she had known all along and was delighted that her "daughter" had come to terms with it. She replied,  
"So, what are you going to do now?"

Artemis glanced wryly at her Hearth goddess,   
"There isn't much I can do. Percy is in a relationship with Annabeth and I'm not Aphrodite to break them apart for my own selfish reasons. And then there is also the matter of my oath."

The older goddess already had her answers, knowing what the younger goddess would present as excuses,  
"If somehow circumstances has had allowed you, my dear, the fierce hunter and eternal man-hater, to have feelings for a male, it would be no wonder if he also reciprocates the same feelings but doesn't act upon them in fear of divine chastisement. And as for your oath, we both know the answer to that, don't we?"


	2. The Harbinger

Chapter 2: The Harbinger

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed, it means a lot to me. I would really hope for your continued support.

Although, I had never properly considered blessing Percy in my outline, now, through general consensus, I'm definitely not doing so. The story will most likely be updated every two weeks, although my school is to start in two weeks, so there might be changes.

Now on to the Story:  
___________________________________________  
Percy awoke in near darkness and the damp dirt felt cool against his cheek. The Son of Poseidon rolled over facing the sky, his body protesting the lightest movements. He observed the area he was in, trying to discern where he was. The Sea Spawn was surrounded by trees that formed a canopy, only allowing the slightest bit of sunlight to pass through.

In those first few moments of consciousness, the Saviour of Olympus realised he couldn't remember anything save for his name. His name was Perseus "Percy" Jackson, he knew that much. But who was his mother and who was his father?, as all other forms of questions filtered through his mind, the panic of unawareness and obliviousness rose up in him.

From the tree line surrounding him, the voices of movement were made quite clear. His reflexes kicked in, spurring him to bolt upright and his fingers to move instinctively towards his pocket. His body now screaming in pain from the unwelcome and sudden manoeuvre. Sea-green eyes searching the greenery in an attempt to locate the enemy. Finally, after only the sound of shifting, he spotted silver.

Silver

The colour was important to him, somehow. The Hero noted it mentally, hoping that he wouldn't forget that too. Silence and darkness continued to stretch and the demigod's eyes were drooping and his famished stomach could no longer uphold his stance. Until suddenly, as if the being that was speaking was omnipresent, the enclosing foliage sprout out,

"Relax, child, we mean you no harm."

From between the trees right ahead of him, the largest wolf, Percy was sure he had ever seen, walked out, her red fur gleaming in the low light and her silver eyes staring deep into his soul

Silver

For the second time, his mind recalled the significance of the pigment.

The voice that Percy had had heard echoing through the enclosure, determinately spoke directly and precisely at him,

"I am Lupa, the Roman goddess of wolves and you are here to learn the way of the wolf."

With the proclamation ended, the Son of Poseidon found himself embracing the lull of sleep.

___________________________________________  
Percy had never felt more conflicted in his entire life. He was perched atop the colosseum, his back against the dusty bricks, facing the camp. The demigod was blanketed in the darkness of the night, though off to the west, the orange hues of sunset were still present.

Since the return of his memories, he never had the opportunity to sift through the majority of them. As the endless stream of memories were returned to him, he had found himself reminiscing the comfort of certain silver-eyed female. Of her snow-white skin, of her fire-kissed auburn hair...but he couldn't dwell on those thoughts much longer. Thoughts of his loving mother, of Tyson, of his to-be stepdad, all came rushing back to him.

He yearned to go back home, back to New York, back to Camp Half-Blood. But the green-eyed demigod couldn't bring himself to do so. Along with the majority of mirthful memories, came the weight of the dead and their voices. The whispers of their final words:

"If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him... tell him I'm sorry."

"Stars, I can see the stars again, my lady."

"Then I am ready to see my son... and Perdix,' he said. 'I must tell them how sorry I am."

"Break it! Use your powers!"

"Good luck"

"Charlie ...See Charlie ..."

"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it ... Don't let it happen again."

and the screams of the enemy as they begged for mercy and the shrieks of dying monsters, he could still hear them sometimes.

For four years, he had led them through a war. A contention against their own brothers, sisters, cousins...against family. The pain of betrayal and guilt haunted most of them and only the hope of peace had kept them sane. Now, to return to them and speak of another bloodshed for the sake of peace, weighed heavily on his conscience.

Hera had most like concocted the plan to exchange camp leaders, in an effort to unite the camps. Although, he despised the fact that she utilised amnesia as her means, he saw the effectiveness of the strategy. What concerned the demigod more was the extent the goddess went through to ensure the plan's inception and success. The goddess had blatantly disobeyed Zeus' commands. It was then the Sea Spawn decided his course of action. He would speak to Reyna tomorrow and reveal the existence of the Greeks.

Before he could calm his volatile mind, his memory wandered off to the Daughter of Athena, the half-blood had tried to love her and hoped that she would be his happily ever after. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't felt something for her, there had been a spark between them. One that had burnt bright early on, only to be dimmed by the passage of time and extinguished by the return of his memories. The reappearance of his mind had only ushered in thoughts of another and the remorse of loss. Years of repression, undone in mere days.

Their meeting, as Percy had planned, would definitely be bittersweet. He hoped he could somehow lessen the blow that he had too cruelly denied her for so long.

___________________________________________  
Annabeth sighed once more, as she had been throughout the entirety of their journey, there was no way she could avoid the confrontation. If the missive had confirmed anything, it was that Percy was with the Romans. It had been two months since he disappeared and in the time between then and now, the Brain Child had thoroughly reevaluated her life.

From the moment, she had met Luke and Thalia, her entire life had been centred around them. Suddenly, Thalia was gone and Luke was her centre of mass for the next five years. Until, it was brutally ripped away from her when the Son of Hermes betrayed Olympus. Then, Percy was there and her next four years orbited around him. That too was taken away from her when she found him disappeared.

The first time they had kissed at Mt. St. Helens was an irrational decision spurred on by the warnings of a prophecy. The second and third and fourth time had been a blissful experience but eventually the daughter of Athena saw the reluctance in his eyes. She loved him, so why was he hesitant? Until Annabeth realised that it wasn't because he thought she wouldn't want to but because he didn't want to. His loyalty to their relationship and his hope for a happy ever after were fighting against the need for honesty.

At first, she had assumed his disappearance was her fault. So, the grey-eyed demigod had searched relentlessly in hopes of finding him and breaking off their relationship and to make everything right. Wise Girl knew Percy's heart was never hers, it belonged to someone else. Many times, she had seen the craving dance in his eyes, whenever the Hunt was mentioned. The Heroine had postulated that it was because of Thalia, though the idea was horrifying, but the mention of her name, never brought the same desire in his eyes. It was no use continuously pondering over it, Percy was unpredictable and too difficult to understand.

Nevertheless, if there was one thing, it was that whatever they had going on couldn't continue. Their relationship was fake and one-sided, and though she wanted him to be hers, she would never be so selfish to subject someone to a loveless union.

"We're here"

Jason spoke quietly but audibly over the torrent of winds splaying her hair. She looked down to see a small rectangular building, with a fresh coat of paint, probably in anticipation of this meeting. They landed arduously, the flying having taken its toll on the Pegasi. Grey eyes looked back towards the front door, after waving off the Pegasi, to see Percy standing ahead of her. A Hispanic girl of to his right- Reyna- and a chubby Asian holding hands with a dark skinned girl- Frank and Hazel- to his left. His eyes swept over their group, much as hers did, starting with Rachel, then Jason and Piper, Leo and then fixing onto hers before glancing at his feet.

She could feel the nervousness oozing out off them from the small glimpse she had witnessed. Glancing back at the Roman party, her eyes couldn't help but notice the glare Reyna had directed at Jason and Piper's intertwined hands, the daughter of Bellona seemingly wanting to burn off the contact. Hesitantly, Reyna started off introductions,

"Jason Grace, my colleague, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too"

Jason replied, his obliviousness to Reyna's scrutiny was made apparent by his next statement,

"And this is my girlfriend, Piper"

"....."

"Let's get inside, you'll must be tired and we can continue introductions"

Hazel's voice spoke out, hoping to cut through the tension in the air, both from Reyna's discord and that between the respective camps.

With that, The Praetor turned swiftly on her heel and marched into the house, the others following at a more languid pace. They entered into a hallway, which led straight ahead to a kitchen, while on either side were doors toward presumably bedrooms. The group continued upstairs through a stairway in the corner of the kitchen and finally settling into a sitting area.

"As important as negotiations are, especially in the limited time that we have, the journey here has been tiring. So, I would request for some rest beforehand"

Annabeth suggested, anticipating to use the excuse to speak with Percy and for Jason to talk with Reyna.

"Agreed, and it would help to mingle with each other. It's better we enter negotiations on friendly and knowing terms than as strangers"

Rachel advised, Annabeth wondered whether her words were affected by any prophetical dreams or were just sage advice.

___________________________________________  
"Hey"

"I was hoping for a better reception from my boyfriend"

Percy cringed at that, both of them standing in the empty bedroom filled with bunk beds, that Percy had led them to.

"I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"Before you go ahead and make any declarations, I have a confession to make."

Percy waited in tense silence for a few seconds, praying to every god that her next words weren't damaging. Annabeth continued,

"I know that you don't love me. No. No, let me continue"

She said, as Percy tried to invalidate her,

"I've known for a while now. Couldn't fathom why you were so reluctant to advance our relationship. Until, I saw the unwillingness in your eye whenever I mentioned going further and I knew that your heart was never mine. That I could love you with all my heart and I still wouldn't be reciprocated the cavern of love I held for you"

She paused here, looking up from her feet to look at Percy in the eyes. He offered a watery smile, a smile he hoped would convey how regretful he is for doing that to her. Also, the Son of Poseidon knew that this was the only chance for both of them to reveal everything truthfully. If they left out any detail, then a cycle of pity, sympathy and doubt would cloud their every endeavour.

"I-I'm really sorry, Annabeth. Oh, by the gods, I tried, I tried to forget and to build something with you. I liked you, it was impossible for me not to, when we've spent so much time together and saved each other's lives. You helped me, the more time I spent with you, the less my mind strayed to her. But eventually, I couldn't lie to you and to myself, I realised I was treating you as a...distraction. Something to occupy my mind enough that it didn't wander."

Annabeth's entire frame had stilled, looking the exact copy of her mother: stoic and cold. Though Percy, with his four years of experience, deciphered the feelings of hurt and of being manipulated shone through her stance.

He couldn't dare to look into her eyes, to see the pain he had brought her. The memory of how heinously he had acted, how despite his fatal flaw of loyalty, he had betrayed his constant companion and his best friend. He pressed on, knowing that neither of them would want to pick up this conversation at another date, neither would want repeat or want to relive these cruel proclamations.

"I am extremely regretful for what I've done, Wise Girl, but I don't regret any of the time we spent together. I know that we can't ever be together again, not after what I've done and after the brunt of war that has been thrust upon me again. But if we can salvage a friendship or an acquaintanceship or anything, I'd be content."

Annabeth's composure broke, it had never properly held for him. He was waiting for her to speak, so she did,

"This would have happened sooner or later, I had predicted it. So, I talked to Thalia, she said she would welcome me anytime."

"You mean, the Hunt?"

A nod, and again there was that twinkle in his eyes. Though, it was mixed with apprehension.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod,

"No offence, Percy, but Men have always disappointed me throughout my life. There was my dad, who didn't hate me but just... didn't care enough. Then Luke who I spent five years of my life around and he betrayed me and us. You came along and I fell hard for you, only to realise that you didn't feel the same. I'm done with it all, Seaweed Brain, I love you and I would doubt that another would come along to replace you. So yes, I'm sure."

"I'm happy for you, then. Just promise me one thing, don't ever think that everything that I told you was lie. You are smart, beautiful and have the most golden hair I've ever seen. Don't ever think that just because I couldn't love you, doesn't mean you're not worth loving."

"I promise but I just need to know one thing. Who is she?"

There was no question as to who the 'she' was referring to.

"I've never told her, never have even admitted to myself until a few days ago. I need some time before acknowledging it but rest assured, you'll be the first to know"

A nod before she promptly left Percy alone in the dim room, contemplating whether the revelation could have gone any smoother.

___________________________________________  
Justification:

Many Pertemis stories utilise the break-up option to singularise Percy, in order for him to focus on a relationship with Artemis. Some others use either Death or a consequential break-up due to cheating, both these seem very OOC on part of Annabeth. A mutual break-up was the best way, in my opinion, to free Percy from his partnership with Annabeth. Some may say that it is improbable for their relationship to end, seeing as they are soulmates in canon universe but this story isn't canon. We've seen through so many mediums that minuscule changes to the timeline can have severe consequences. This break-up and the budding feelings between Percy and Artemis are a result of those changes in this timeline.

Additionally, the subject of the mortal tether during Percy's swim in the Styx. For this, I revisited the books and from it, we know that only three persons have gained the Curse/Blessing of the Styx. Most famously, Achilles, and later Luke and Percy. The condition of Achilles' thoughts during his swim are unknown but we know that Luke's mortal point was Annabeth. We also know that Luke betrayed Annabeth at the end of TLT, then hunted them during SoM, trapped her under the sky in TTC, attacked her camp in BoTL; So, if anything, Luke didn't love Annabeth but rather was infatuated with her. Think about it, the last time they share a friendly conversation is when she is TWELVE, and Luke was NINETEEN. Yes, age gaps in relationships are okay but only if they both are adults, this seems more like Luke is a pedophile.

If we apply the same to Percy then it would make sense for Percy to have Artemis as his mortal point, especially considering that Luke didn't have any family or close friends to help in the process. Therefore, if infatuation is enough for mortal tethering, then Percy with his loving family, close friends and a possible love mate in Artemis, would easily survive.

General Info: Most chapters will follow the same format, that is, a singe or multiple POV(s) following a person's internal monologue followed towards the end by a dialogue. Nevertheless, if necessary, the format might change. Furthermore, each chapter will be a snippet from a larger narrative, it is not a flowing river story but will rather only selectively display scenes of import. Scenes that have had the most effect to the bigger picture. For example: the first chapter revealed Artemis's feelings, how they came about and her willingness to pursue a relationship. This chapter focused on the effect of Artemis on the Percabeth relationship and the dissolution of mentioned relationship, along with the revelation of Perseus having mutual feelings for Artemis.

Lastly, as I mentioned last chapter, this story will divert from canon timeline, so here are some changes:

Original Timeline:

Kidnapping: 14th/12

Jason's Quest: 18th-20th/12

Percy's Quest: 20th-21st/6

Meeting: 25th/6

My Timeline:

Kidnapping: 7th/12

Jason's Quest: 11-13th/12

Percy's Quest: 12-13th/12

Meeting: 15th/12

Finally, Do you think my justification has any basis, especially about the nature of Luke and Annabeth's relationship, more importantly, their romantic relationship?


	3. Tragedy

What's up, guys? You guys are the best and I'm sorry for the wait. School started exactly four weeks ago and it has me swamped. Got an assignment as early as the first day of school to be handed in the next. 

The title was going to be 'The First Step' but I thought 'The Tragedy" had a better ring to it. The title is influenced by two quotes:

'Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy'

'The best love stories are tragedies'

So, I think that's enough warnings and suspense building.

____________________________________________

 

Trekking up the mountain was proving to be difficult. The adrenaline, in addition to the fear from Zoe's reckless tactic had stalled the fatigue he had experienced the last time he was here. The sun had left a bloody red gash across the sky and the lush meadow surrounding him were bathed in the weakening rays of gold. The garden of twilight was as beautiful as expected of a millennia old culture. The flowers shone in the darkening onset of evening. The Sea Spawn ruminated over wondering what an Olympian would think of him heading towards a Titan, his offspring and their ruined fortress. He wryly imagined Zeus naming him a traitor. An eerie, yet melodious, song played, one that was better suited at funerals, than in the middle of a pulchritudinous prairie. A song that flooded him in the reminiscence of Zoe, of their too few interactions, of her rare smiles and of her death. 

 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the tell-tale shimmer of arrival. It was expected that they would be here, though he had hoped to avoid the confrontation. The Hesperides continued their macabre canticle as they moved toward him and stopping a few steps ahead, lined in an incredibly horizontal fashion. 

 

"Your presence is not invited here, demigod. Leave" Aegle spoke, having finally desisted from their harmony.

"I have no ill intentions here. I only ask for safe passage to the summit", The Son of Poseidon replied.

 

"You speak of ill intentions?!" Do not mock us, boy! You come here to gloat of our father's imprisonment", Erythia alleged from the far right of their still-maintained formation. 

"I only come here to pay my respects. MY respects to YOUR sister. The one your father, who you so strongly support, murdered", Percy countered.

 

"Are we to believe you? That Son of Zeus came here and manipulated our sister away from us and then you and her climb to that summit and she never returns", Hesperia demands.

 

"And how am I faulted with her death? Sure, I could have been faster, stronger, smarter to defeat your father. I've already accepted my part in her death. But it was her end way before that, she was already half-dead from Ladon's poison. Tell me, why did she have to face that dragon?", the Sea Spawn implored.

 

"She betrayed us when she helped Hercules, when she sided with a son of Olympus, when she left her sisters to join Olympus' merry band of virgin girls. She was no longer our sister from that day,", Arethusa declared.

 

"If she was no longer your sister, then you have no right to question me. And don't you dare blame her for her sense of exploration. She was different from you all, she was curious and hated being cooped in here. Opportunity knocked on her door and she opened it, you're just too stubborn to accept her decision.", Percy defended.

 

"What did her decision bring her? A broken heart and her death.", Erythia asked.

 

"Her memory remains, an image ingrained in every person she met. Her constellation remains, an eternal remainder of her bravery. Her sword remains, a constant threat to monsters for years to come. Her legacy remains, an icon that every demigod looks up to. I remain, Artemis remains, Thalia remains, Annabeth remains, every boy and every girl she saved remains and I'll be damned if I have her forgotten, like you did.", the demigod answers.

 

No-one spoke, letting the silence stretch until Aegle's heartbreaking sob echoed followed by her sister's cries. The demigod took in deep breaths, hoping to calm the rage and grief that erupted in his chest, while swiping his tears away with the back of his hand. 

 

"I am heading up there and don't dare try to stop me this time.", Percy said to the whimpering bundle of girls. 

Ladon merely glimpsed at him as he made his ascent. He moved past Atlas and his lewd curses and sat himself at the edge, only a few feet away from the very edge that Luke had fell from. He had hoped to be greeted by a mop of fiery red hair but the Hero sat alone, staring at the slowly darkening sky. Percy mused of his memories here, while the place was a cold, silent remainder of casualty, it was also the root of the spark of a spiral of innocent seduction, a seduction devoid of nocent intentions. It was the personification of hope and loss, a representation of beginnings and endings, a conflict between delirium and despair. The very cause of his dissension soon made her presence known,

 

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you here," Artemis interjected into his thoughts.

 

"Neither am I to see you here," the half-blood replied. He continued staring straight ahead, not daring to look toward her. A glimpse of her silver orbs would render his grief absent in exchange for an adoration of her form. She took a seat beside him, boldly close that their thighs and shoulders were mere millimeters apart and the heat of their individual bodies procured a cocoon of homeliness. Neither had an effect on him as much as the scent that wafted into his nose. It was a harmonized, sweet concoction of pine, cinnamon and, something that just spoke, moonlight. 

 

"I've heard that the negotiations went well.", the silver figure stated, in anticipation of a prolonged conversation. She, like him, was glancing directly ahead. An inkling of hope made him think it was because he had the same effect on her as she did on him. He had no idea how close to the truth he was.

 

"Much better than I hoped. I had expected hostility from both sides but there was nothing other than Reyna and Annabeth's dissension.", Percy explained.

 

"Annabeth? Doesn't seem like one to start a feud.", Artemis continued   
"Well, when it's the opportunity to be part of the Seven, her pride can get in the way. Though, I did recommend that she joins us, rather than Reyna."

 

"What convinced you of that, besides the obvious factor of your relationship?", Artemis remarked, her face stoic and cold, devoid of any emotion. In case, her jealousy had managed to seep into her words.

 

"No, no. it's nothing of the sort. Me and Annabeth broke up," Percy declared, eyeing Artemis warily, in case, she threatened to transform him into a jackalope for breaking a girl's heart. Instead, he saw the exact opposite, he saw relief flood her figure as his words washed over her.

Continuing despite the unusual reaction,

 

"It's Octavian, I'm sure you've heard of your brother's grandchild. If we leave New Rome without a Praetor, he's going to use that opportunity to spell trouble. Plus, there's the prophecy."

 

"The Prophecy?" Thalia was her usual eyes and ears into camp, seeing as she was close friends with both its leaders, however, the revelation of a prophecy was unknown to her. 

"Oh. Apollo didn't inform the gods?" The resulting shake of a head was enough of an answer. "Well it goes like this,

 

'Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The Mark of Athena burns through Rome.

Twins snuff out the angel's breath,

Who holds the key to endless death.

Giants' bane stands gold and pale,

Won through pain from a woven jail.' "

 

"I see. Honestly, I was hoping to meet you here." Percy raised an eyebrow at that, and tried to calm his erratic- well, more erratic- heartbeat at hearing those words. For the first time this evening, they looked into each other's eyes. Silver to Sea-green, and the emotion they so adamantly concealed from others expressed itself clearly but only in the solitude, silence and comfort they felt in each other's presence.

 

The son of Poseidon spoke nothing, merely drowning in orbs of silver, sprouting an awe-stricken appearance. Sure, he had wished for the mutuality of their feelings but never expected it to be true. Suddenly, he was aware of their proximity, of her silk-soft skin, of that stray auburn curl that denied him a full view of her bewitching face. Neither could she part her eyes away from the dazzle that sparked in his eyes, or the way his red lips parted in wonderment of her beauty, or the way his soft black hair fluttered in the light wind. After an eternity, their gaze broke and the following silence was broken by Artemis' words,

 

"Come there must be something better that mortals do than sulk over the death of a girl as her father bellows curses"

 

She stood up, stretching her hand for the Savior of Olympus, who took it without a moment's consideration. Both relishing in the feel of their conjoined palms. 

 

"I have an idea. You're free Friday, am I right?" A nod. "Good. I want something special for our first date."  
____________________________________________

 

Tartarus' body glowed purple with power. His face was an inward spiral of darkness, an inviting darkness. Thoughts of accepting death came forth to his mind, the want to finally be done with prophecies, gods and difficult love. His sword had long fallen to the ground, he had made no move to pick it up. It had seemed hopeless, they were in a place gods prayed not to enter, fighting against its very personification. While Gaea was powerful, Tartarus was in a league of his own, an undefeated champion who commanded armies of monsters as his birthright. 

Damasen arrived shortly after, thanking the couple for his freedom and soon began attacking his father, extricating Bob to impart a few last words.

 

"You must leave. Twelve minutes I can give you that. Hurry before Tartarus tires of his son."

 

"Bob, you -"

 

"No, Percy. Someone must hold the button."

 

"You wanted to see the sun and stars."

 

"Well, tell the sun and stars hello for me."

 

Distantly, a scream shook the pit. 'You imbecile' Tartarus' voice gruff and hollow. 

 

He brought down his massive fist, but Damasen sidestepped, impaling his Javelin into Tartarus' neck. More annoyed than hurt, he turned his swirling vacuum face toward the Giant, and although he had expertly avoided the vortex repeatedly. This time he had not anticipated the move and as quickly and opportunistic as his arrival had been, his departure was just as quick and opportunistic, though not to Percy. 

 

Without a word, Bob left them to occupy Tartarus, as Annabeth thought of an escape. He could faintly hear the fight between Bob and Tartarus and the approaching horde of monsters. He was jarred out of his musing by Annabeth's voice. He understood her words from years of trying to survive and began slashing and dissecting each advancing beast. No sooner was he finished, that he was pulled back towards the elevator by a golden-haired beauty. Unexpectedly, she pulled him into a kiss smack onto his lips and before any opposition could be brought forward, his lips were free. Any words he had hoped to utter were interrupted by her.

 

"I'm so sorry, Seaweed Brain. Don't blame yourself for this but someone must hold the button."

 

His famine coupled with Annabeth's kiss and words had left him utterly dizzy and too confused to anticipate her next move. The push led him even further into shambles, it was only as the elevator dinged and the doors began closing that he made out Annabeth's plans. 

 

"No! Annabeth! Please! Don't!" Percy's voice echoed throughout the small room. 

 

There was no way to stop the elevator without losing himself in the process and that would render his best friend's sacrifice null. Now, he deduced Athena's warning concerning his fatal flaw. His flaw made others willing to die for him and him to die for them, this confliction was the ultimate cause of supposed fatality. He pushed against the doors then, jamming his sword into the other, pulling it closer to him. 

 

Twelve minutes  
Ten  
Six  
Three  
One

 

Black greeted him.  
____________________________________________

Languidly, his eyes adjusted to his surroundings and caught the commotion around him. Hazel and Leo were standing in front of him, though she was much further ahead facing a dark Giant. Sea-green caught the shimmering glimmer of chains,

"The chains..." he croaked

As the grim memories of Tartarus, of Bob, of Damasen, of Annabeth played into his mind, black again enveloped him. 

____________________________________________

 

Justification: I'm already prepared to address those who would question Artemis' blunt question. As I was reminded after my very first chapter that she is a strong, independent woman and not some innocent, blushing bride that some stories portray her as. She isn't going to be one to wait and mope around for someone, if she wants something she's going to go get it. As for the events later that night, I had an idea prepared but it seemed cliché, so I scraped the entirety of it. There will be mention of the events that occur between the first part of the story (the Pertemis moment) and Tartarus. 

Annabeth's death. I know, I know. I think Game of Thrones has had a too severe influence on me but as I flipped through House of Hades, we are constantly reminded that it was the Percabeth love that kept them going. Before falling, the promise 'Together' and throughout their journey that continuously resonates. Damasen's death was ill-luck and as I read the book, I realized how convenient Damasen was, his arrival was so well-timed and exact. Naturally, I had to kill him off and since, Annabeth realized that it was only either of them was going to survive, she was willing to make the sacrifice. At the end, Annabeth loved Percy too much to have him die.

This was a dialogue heavy chapter that I was damn scared of writing. Riordan's characters are amazing but they lack some fundamental quality. Like Percy had an unstable home, was thrust into war, had to strategize to kill one of his very first friends, dealt with the loss of friends and family. Yet, very little mention is made of PTSD. So, it was quite the hassle to follow canonPercy while incorporating my one ideas.

Also, if you guys have any ideas on how to counteract Artemis' oath, please PM me. I already have two solid concepts but one is sort of complex, while the other, I wish to use in another story of mine. So, please let me know. Additionally, a great chunk of my time is spent on reviewing and editing, so if anyone is interested in beta-ing, again PM me.

I might edit this chapter again. Have some changes made with the Tartarus scene, have it more traumatic. I'll inform you whether I decide to go ahead with that. Lastly, thank you to all those that followed, favorited, left a kudos or reviewed, it is an exceptional feeling to see numerous emails signaling a review, favorite or follow. I truly appreciate your support and look forward to it. Please, if there are any suggestions, comments, queries or just some constructive criticism, leave a review or PM me.


	4. The Fragility of Hope

Chapter 4: The Fragility of Hope

I’M SORRY!  
Had to get that out as soon as possible. I knew Medicine was gonna be hard, but it had me swamped. Though, I didn’t get a chance to write throughout the Semester, ideas kept streaming in, so it was a hassle to get them all out. But here is your next chapter and as an apology, it is the longest one yet.

I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited or followed. Enjoy!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The days and nights following her and their first date had filled her with a giddiness and an anticipation for more. Her thoughts frequently strayed to the hulking figure that was, for lack of better terms, her boyfriend, even now as she waited at the outskirts of Camp Jupiter waiting for him. After the finalization of negotiations, she had presumed that he would have returned to New York but following the revelation of his break-up from Annabeth, and the established mandate of frequent exchanges between Camps, broke her assumption on the matter. At first, Hazel and Frank had visited Camp Half-Blood, seeing as Percy had refused and Reyna had Praetor duties. Simultaneously, Jason and Piper came to New Rome, both in hopes of roaming the city as a couple and as a sign of goodwill from the Greeks to showcase their willingness for cooperation and their aversion to harm them. Additionally, Leo and Annabeth were required to plan and build the infamous Argo II, the vessel being prepared to take the Seven on their journey. 

Soon enough, especially on account of the tales regaled to them by their camp mates, the frequency and eagerness for these exchanges increased exponentially. A system of weekly changes was implemented, even to the point that Reyna had travelled to the greatly acclaimed Greek settlement. This excitement led to more collaboration in the form of congregational weapon practices, medicinal seminars, and much more. While the rest of the Camps found joy, many of the Seven didn’t. Percy and Annabeth had undertaken a silent vow to remain in entirely separate geographical locations, while Jason unknowingly (or callously) flaunted Piper to the entire Camp Jupiter, much to the err of Reyna (and the rest of Jason’s secret admirers). It was Percy’s suggestion, after seeing the deep-rooted hurt on Reyna’s face, that prompted her to tour the Greek counterpart of her Camp. 

The six months between their first date and today had been filled with more secret rendezvous, however, taking in consideration the prying eyes of gods and demigods, they had been scarce. A week ago, reports of an army, led by Polybotes, headed towards New Rome had both camps in full war mode. The Greeks sending their best to aid in the fighting, but reserved enough to dispel any covert enemy forces. While the battle was won, the losses still plucked a bitter string at the heart. Though one death among the few, that of Octavian, had left the Seven strumming a merry tune. Even with Octavian, the chief instigator of rife between the two camps, dead, Reyna refused participation as a member of the Seven. Her reasoning being that she had accepted her fate in servitude towards New Rome as Praetor- and her fate in never being Jason’s. 

It had been an entire week since Artemis had the chance to speak to Percy individually, both being kept busy by the impending army and then the aftermath. Sensing his distress, she had spontaneously asked him out, which just happened to work out. Hence, the reason for her state of jubilation. Sure, they had been on their share of trysts but this was the first where she took the lead. Warms hands, from behind her, wrapped themselves around her torso pulling her flush against his imposing body. These brief moments of extreme physical contact left her wondering how breathless and dazed a kiss would leave her. The silver figure knew that these bouts of intimacy were from his experience with the daughter of Athena and despite that, the huntress couldn’t care and rather wholeheartedly welcomed them. She had seen more than her fair share of nudity during her time as a Roman and Greek goddess and had overtime became immune to naturism. Nonetheless, Percy’s touch always incited an unfamiliar urge to blush. 

“While I will be content to forever remain here to admire the view, my dear. I think there’s somewhere we have to go.” The demigod’s warm breath ghosted over her ear and sent a shiver despite the warmth of their bodies.

Yes. Yes, let’s go”, She responded before reluctantly detaching herself from the safety of his arms, but not before intertwining their hands.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a brilliant night. She had more fun than she would have ever cared to admit. Even though Percy had to stop her from shooting an arrow through the poor fellow who had the audacity to peek at her behind. They were now walking side by side, fingers intertwined, through some pathway in a nearby park. There was no moon today and only the lights twinkling from the overhead branches stalled the darkness. It was understandably romantic and despite her prior misgivings, she enjoyed the moment. Artemis felt mortal in moments like these. 

Godly duties forgotten, responsibilities discarded, propriety damned. It was worth it if she could continue to spend time with this beautiful companion of hers. This thinking always led her to imagine their future. Despite the secrecy of their relationship, it wasn’t an eternal solution. Before she could think much further, she was broken from her reverie by a nudge from her companion. 

“Are you feeling okay?”. The sub-textual ‘did you hear me?’ plainly apparent in his tone.

“Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“’Bout?”

“About us. After everything’s done and the war is over.”

“I’m not sure. We are in the middle of a war. However, it ends, well figure it out.” He raised their joined hands. “Hand in hand.”

She understood that he didn’t want to discuss it. It would harsh to dream for a happy future when it could be ripped from underneath you. She reflects that he would have had the same hope after the Titan War, only to be confronted with a more formidable foe.

“Thanks. Now, what were you asking me?”

“Ohh… Do you think she can see us?” Indicating towards the familiar constellation with his free hand.

She looked towards it and noticed her huntress was dazzling against the night sky. 

“I think so. When I created those stars, I infused it with part of her soul. So, theoretically, Zoe can switch between Elysium and there” She explained, while looking on as his face knotted in remorse. Though, she knew the answer, she was compelled to ask:

“You really miss her, don’t you?”

He took a moment to answer back.  
“I didn’t know her for long but I know that if we both had survived, I think we would have stayed as friends or acquaintances or something.”

“I would presume as much. She did hold you in high regard.”

“She never gave me any indication of that” A tinge of mock hurt seeping into his voice.

“Of course, she didn’t. She was a Huntress, we don’t fraternize with males.” The moon goddess replied back along with a faux air of superiority.

“What would she say to her mistress now.” Percy laughed at the incredulity of the situation.

“I’m sure if she saw us and didn’t like it, Zoe would have made it known from even beyond the grave.”

They were both smiling now, their eyes gleaming with reminiscence.

They were approaching a park bench, and though they weren’t even slightly winded, they sat down. Their forearms pressed against the table. The bench was small and so their faces were mere centimetres away, despite being seated opposite each other. 

Suddenly Artemis stiffened, her body rigid as she listened to some inaudible voice. Percy, for his part, looked crazed, trying to decipher the unknown threat. Gradually, Artemis began to soften and let out a mirth-filled laugh. The Sea Spawn was enraptured by the sweet, charming sound. He watched as the laughter died down into a gleeful smile. Her eyes still maintaining joy and happiness from whatever cause. A bright blush had blossomed at her cheeks as he continued gazing at her, his left elbow propped against the table and hand pressed flat against his cheek. 

“Stop that. You’re staring”

“Why shouldn’t I? You look beautiful” Slowly, his mind processed the words his mouth had neglected to ponder over. “Oh...shit. I’m sorry. Not because you aren’t  
beautiful. You are. Schist...I meant--”

“I understand, and thank you. You look quite dashing yourself.” An attempt on her part to unsettle him as much as she had done her.

A bright red streak marred Percy’s face as he tried to change the topic,

“What was all that about?” Gesturing wildly with his hands

“Ohh...Sometimes I berate myself over choosing to immortalise them as teenagers.” A deep, soul-reaching sigh later:

“That was Thalia using the emergency link to inform me of a successful prank.”

“Clear to explain the prank, you seemed to have enjoyed it”

“So, some foolish girl decided to prank Thalia by dyeing her hair blonde”

“That’s why she’s been wearing that ridiculous cap?” No wonder Percy hadn’t seen her lately.

“Yep. Thalia, now in her cruel wisdom, replaced her soap with blue dye. The last time this happened, I had to call Apollo after a week of having enough of a Smurf in my Hunt.”

“That’s brilliant! I thought I was creative.” A wicked gleam sparking in his eyes that Artemis chose to ignore, for better or worse.

“It gets worse. A sister went in to comfort her and came back with blue lips and fingers.”

Percy was silent, confused by Artemis’ reaction.

“You’re not angry at them. You do realize what they were right?” 

Artemis rolled her eyes, “Of course, I do. I’ve allowed them that privilege.”

“WHAT?! But aren’t they sworn off all that stuff?” Shock visibly marring his features.

“I had to change their vows. It was the better solution than whatever… ‘creative’ methods they were inventing”

An eyebrow raise.

“You don’t want to know”

Percy shook his head in a futile attempt to get rid of the thoughts that came unbidden.

Quickly, he changed the focus and settled into a neutral topic. They spent the rest of the night there, regaling each other with tales of his adventures and her exploits, sharing the fruitful pranks they had experienced and witnessed and as the whispers of dawn began to chirp, she flashed them away before Apollo’s all-seeing eye could witness. 

They were in some dark alcove of Camp Jupiter’s library, prepared to settle back into their routine lives without the other at their side. She was about to let go off him, when she heard him mumble incoherently.

The huntress peered at him expectantly. 

“I want you to know that if I don’t see you again, remember that......, you may not be ready to say back the words to me but...--”

“I love you, too”

She doesn’t remember how she had forgotten that he was going to leave this afternoon. Off with his companions to rid the world of those Gigantes. Nor could she explain why the words flowed so fluidly out of her. One thing she knew was that she didn’t regret it, not when she couldn’t speculate a time when he was as beautiful as this, with a smile that genuinely reached his eyes and how his entire form seemed to radiate pure ecstasy. She had never imagined experiencing this feeling with anyone before but as his eyes watched her, filled to the brim with adoration and joy and love, she couldn’t have chosen anyone better.

There was a lingering energy between and it was unsure who reacted first but soon there was barely any space between them, her hands looped around his neck and fingers tangled in his unruly hair. His arm extended across her back, grasping and feeling every inch of her back. Their lips had met in a clash, a messiness to it that usually came with inexperience. There weren’t any teeth-clashing or hard presses, it was harmonious and passionate and slow. 

Percy’s mind was fireworks and thunderstorms. There wasn’t much he could remember more than the present moment. The feeling of her pressed against him spurred him to grasp her toward him, pulling her deeper into the melody. Their lips dancing long to the silent symphony of their passion. His tongue pressed against her lips, begging to be let in. She responded back, parting her lips and letting him in. Their tongues collided and he tasted her and Gods! She tasted divine, as was appropriate for her, and her pine and cinnamon scent wafted into him. Dazed and captivated, they continued till they needed to breathe.

Artemis broke them apart, both harshly grasping for air. They stared at each other, red, swollen lips and dilated pupils. 

“I’m sorry, if I was too forward” Percy stammered through forced breaths

“Can we-... Can we try again?” Artemis whispered, her usual confident exterior replaced by this shy persona

Percy smiled, coyly “Of course, we can. For as long as you would like.” 

He approached her lips, his breath fanning over millimetres dividing them, he muttered:  
“I love you, too” before taking hold of her lips again. And so they kissed again. And again. And again.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was a sort of satisfaction in knowing. In truth. In discovery. Humanity had always been reckless in satiating their curiosity. The lengths and risks they undertook were ridiculous. She sometimes wondered whether this was Apollo’s influence. After all, the most depreciating experiments were done in the name of medicine. When these thoughts came unbidden, her mind would often drift into contemplating if mortals ever truly despised their tactics. Whether they were willing to exchange their modernity for the sake of cruelty-long-past. If they were ashamed of living in a luxury founded on the death of the oppressed. 

Oft times, she looked to herself for the answer and she always found it to be yes. That humans would gladly accept the pain dealt to unknowns than to revert back to a medievalist world, to a place without Internet or cars or skyscrapers. But when Hades flashed into the Throne room and looked directly into her eyes and Artemis for the first time in her life saw pure pain and sadness reflected back, she hit upon an epiphany. For she realised the pain of the unknowns were easily forgotten and she had done the same by carelessly dismissing the demigod deaths of the Titan war. It was only when the heart was concerned, that mankind was willing for drastic measures. In that moment, immortal and mortal were least unlike. 

Hades looked away, eyes returning to their hardened versions and he marched straight ahead to the Hearth. The gods sat stunned, even Zeus, as the two siblings continued to exchange whispers. By the look on their faces, there was no mystery into the nature of the news. Painstakingly slowly they ended their conversation and even more slowly, Hades turned to face Zeus, eyes and face stoic, while Hestia mysteriously flashed away. 

“I am here with unfortunate information.” He paused, as he assessed the faces of the council. “You have no idea of the circumstances in the mortal world, have you?”

Their silence was answer enough.

“It’s best to get this over with quickly. Annabeth and Perseus have found themselves trapped in Tartarus.”

Perseus was in Tartarus. 

Poseidon’s rage was palpable, the entire mountain had begun to quake and Artemis feared for the poor souls at sea. Even Athena’s carefully stoic eyes were leaking tears. A second later, the Lord of the Dead was rewarded with Poseidon’s trident at his throat. She herself had remained frozen in her seat until Hestia had placed her warm hand over hers. It was then that the force of the revelation came crashing upon her and despite the pain blossoming in her chest, she remained seated. It would do no good to reveal themselves in the midst of war or to reveal themselves in any way before they were ready. The council continued, Zeus’ demand for answers quickly shrouding the Hall. Hades explained his regular correspondence with his son and the events in acquiring the Athena Parthenos. So enraptured were the Gods in the tale that none noticed Hestia wiping streams of moisture off her cheeks nor her niece doing the same.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In her millennia of immortality as a goddess, the heart wrecking pain of loss never seemed to have the capability of acclimation. From the loss of her mother, to the very first martyr in her crusade of female independence, to the death of her girls and the recently deceased Zoe Nightshade, each hurt. But never had she experienced as much suffering as hearing that he was in Tartarus. 

She had spent the last few days in a haze, unable to apprehend anything after the Council meeting. So, she had confined herself to her tent. More specifically, to her bed as she contained herself. Bouts of sobbing were infrequent, it was the pain that was unavoidable, it was only the gentle lull of sleep that kept the anguish at bay. 

A knock resounded against the flap of her tent. Whatever mood she was in, she would never deny her Hunters her aid. She lifted herself from the warm tangle of blankets and shuffled closer to the door. Her limbs hurt and her joints cracked as she moved. She took one look at herself through her mirror and frowned at the reflection staring back. Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair a mess and tear stains ran deep into her cheeks. Composing herself using her divine abilities, she opened the door. 

Thalia stood on the other side, she moved forward to enter and Artemis willingly stepped aside for her to do so. She turned to close the door and took a deep breath to contain herself. 

“Milady, what’s going on?”

Artemis spun on her heel, facing her huntress with the best convincing expression she could muster:  
“What do you mean, sister? I’m quite alright” 

“We haven’t seen you for three days, not since you returned from that Council meeting”

“I’ve just been feeling unwell. I’ll be sure to call Apollo after you leave” The goddess prayed that her lieutenant would notice the hint to get out.

“Come on, milady. I know we haven’t known each other for long but you can share anything with me. You don’t have to hide”

Artemis closed her eyes, unable to see the look of genuine concern etched on her friend’s face. She took a deep breath, she had been doing that more often as of late, she realized. She contemplated telling her, the daughter of Zeus would accept her decision, but she wasn’t so sure about the others in her Hunt. She decided then, it was better to unravel this secret than to suffer in lonely disaster. 

She attempted to explain but nothing more than incoherent stammers were conveyed. 

“It’s Percy, isn’t it?”

The goddess’ head snapped toward her sister. “Y-yes. How do you know?”

“I’ve had my suspicions for long. You were good at hiding it but Percy is my best friend and you’re my mistress. Didn’t take much to realize that you both mysteriously disappeared at the same time. Sure, could have been a coincidence but the universe is rarely so lazy.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve failed you and your sisters. I’m so sorry” Tears had begun to well in her eyes, both in the possibility of disgust and in the reminder of her lover’s fate.”

“Hey, hey. Artemis, I’m not angry with you. I’m happy for you, you got yourself the best guy this dismal world could offer. I’m pleased that you let yourself feel for him and I must admit, I was afraid that you would have tormented yourself by bottling those feelings deep inside.”

A small stretched over both their faces, one in happiness for her mistress and cousin and the other in the satisfaction of being understood.

“I didn’t expect this. Thank you, Thalia.”

“Now, tell me what has my idiot cousin done this time”

The momentary lapse had been welcome but now the heartache again rose to devour her. 

“Percy…H-he’s in Tartarus”

Sobs wrecked her body then, the revelation too true to lighten. Thalia moved towards, wrapping her arms around her mistress and letting her express her torment through tears and cries, as she herself released the tears that were threatening to overflow.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am going to take a short break from writing this story, not a permanent one, I assure you. University life is taxing and in the recent-most semester, I’ve had less and less time for myself. It’s only going to get worse this semester and so I make no fixed commitments in updating this story. At the end of the semester, I promise ill start again and you’ll have an update sometime in the Summer.

Justification:

There is a level of vagueness that I have preserved around the actual happenings of the date, but there’s a reason for that. Simply put, there was just too many avenues for me to take and it was difficult for to confirm to just one. The date mentioned in the first scene is the same as the one in the second scene. 

Now, the kiss. I had always planned for it to be in this fourth chapter. However, the particulars weren’t set. So, I had fun in positioning and building that scene. As for Hades and Hestia’s conversation, it was merely him revealing the news to her, so that Hestia could be there for Artemis. As for how Hades came to know, it’s because Hestia told him. I like to think while the Olympians made their clever plans, usually it’s those siblings that are the main players. 

As for Thalia knowing, I’ve already explained it and it isn’t quite a stretch to accept it as true. As for Artemis’ reaction, I thought it was appropriate. Some might consider it to be OOC but I have explained since the first chapter, she is the most human of all the gods, even more so now that she is experiencing one additional level of Humanity: love. 

If there are any queries, question, comments, etc., let me know your thoughts in the Comments. Also, if you have ideas you wish for me to incorporate, you can PM me. I wouldn’t promise that they will be in the story, I’ll give it a thought though. Lastly, the offer for a Beta is still open, any one that’s willing can PM me.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> Ok, so at the end of every chapter I’m going to provide a sort of justification for a certain decision or for something in the story. For this chapter, it is going to be Artemis’ character. Many readers would claim that Artemis was OOC in this story but I would first and foremost want to mention that most Pertemis story require Artemis to be OOC. But I have another rationale to support my portrayal. It is that I believe the gods, as portrayed in the PJO universe, are merely humans with supernatural powers and a peculiar set of characteristics linked to their domains. For example, look at Aphrodite, she is basically a nymphomaniac/sex addict, which many humans are. Or Ares, who believes violence and tough love is the only solution and so do many humans. And then Zeus, who makes false claims and warns of imaginary threats, the same as Donald Trump. However, my theory is that human interaction is what brings out the more positive aspect of their humanity. Most gods only interact with mortals to fulfil their carnal desires. But as we see in the books, the littlest interaction goes a long way.   
> Firstly, there’s Hades and Poseidon, who forsook their eternal grudge and loyalty, respectively, to listen to their demigod children. Then there’s Dionysus, who, as we see in Titan’s Curse and the Last Olympian, to possess human emotion. Moreover, when we look closer, we realise that Dionysus only demigod children are twins, meaning he broke his marriage vows the least of all the gods, baring the big three and they only did so because of their oath. This is Dionysus after only a decade or two in the company of a camp of children. Then, there’s Apollo, who at the start of ToA is an arrogant and pompous brat but less than two months within demigod company, we begin to uncover his humanity. And now there is Artemis, who has spent her entire immortal life since the induction of the Hunt in the company of mortals. So it is no surprise, if she displays and feels emotions and feelings just as strongly as any normal human. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please share your thoughts on whether I should have Percy blessed by Artemis in your Reviews and any constructive criticism will be gratefully accepted.  
> Posaidezeus


End file.
